New Beginnings
by MillyMooMoo
Summary: This is my first story so PLEASE let me know what you think! Delphine is new to the university and Cosima is her first friend, things develop, confusing is felt, but overall a story of how the two deal with their feelings! PLUS more to come! ;)
1. Chapter 1

As I stare out the window watching a small white butterfly flutter around a tree someone hits the edge of a book into my upper arm.

"HEY! Watch it!"

I swivel around on my stool to see who the attacker is, as I look up my breath is taken away

"Oh! Pardon! I am so sorry! Are you okay?" She responds in a thick French accent.

I sit there unable to respond just watching her light blonde curl bounce as she drops her books on the counter.

I struggle to find the right words, 'Um, yeah! No worries, you just gave me a fright, that's all."

"I am sorry I was rushing because I thought I was late," she rest her hand on my right arm where she hit it, "are you sure it didn't hurt?"

Her soft touch sends tingles up through my neck; I move away hastily, "it's all good", I return abruptly.  
She notices my unease and turns to face the front of the class and organise her books. I watch her as she pulls her hair back from her face and tucks it behind her ear and then rests both hands on her lap waiting patiently until class begins. I feel guilt rising in the pit of stomach for being so rude to her and I feel obliged to make conversation.  
" Hey, I'm Cosima." My voice is shaking with nerves as is my hand as I present it to her.  
"Oh," she seems surprised that I'm talking to her "Allo, I am Delphine," she responds as she shakes my hand.  
"I haven't seen you around here before Delphine, are you new or something?"  
"Well yes I am! I moved here a month ago from France to go to university here."  
"France? Geez that's a fair way"  
"ah yes but very rewarding"  
"how so?"  
Before she can answer Mr Elka walks in the door and the room falls quiet.

I sit on the bench out front of the university slowly chewing my cold pasta from last night's dinner. I face the road with my back to the school and watch as people walk by; I enjoy watching observing, I guess what's why I became a scientist. I like to just watch and take in my surroundings taking notice of every detail, like the two bees hovering around the base of an old oak tree in the distance, or how a small toddler struggles to keep up with her mother's long strides as she walks with her head down concentrating on how to keep up. As I sit and observe in silence and hand lightly rests on my left shoulder; I jolt upright and straighten my back and turn to see Delphine standing behind me blocking the sun. I'm star struck; the sun is beaming behind her which makes her blonde hair golden, almost like I'd imagine an angel to look like.

"Allo again" she smiles showing her perfectly white teeth

"Hello, Delphine right?" all that's running through my head is 'play it cool, play it cool Cosima'.

"Oui! I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could sit with you?"

My heart began to beat out of my chest; I looked down at the space on the bench beside me to hide my blushing cheeks.

"It's okay if you don't! It was silly of me to ask I'll go sit somewh-"

"NO!" I cut her off almost yelling, "Of course you can sit here! Sorry I'm having an off day" I chuckle as she slides onto the bench.

"Off day?" Her eye brows crunch together making her purse her lips, she looks adorable.

"Um, yeah, like I'm making silly mistakes and not being myself."

"Oh! Oui, oui, I understand, it is taking me sometime to understand, how you Americans say 'slang'" she emphasises an American accent on the word slang which makes me laugh.

"I think you're doing quite well for a Frenchie. So, what's your story?"

"My story… Well, it's not that exciting" she giggles

"Well tell me anyway! I want to know more about you!"

Delphine looks down at her sandwich that sits on her lap; she begins to fiddle with the plastic wrapper.

"Hey look, I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it or anything; I mean we can talk about anything else! Like the amazing weather we've had lately!" I try to force a smile but my worry seeps through.

"It isn't that Cosima, it's just, I have been here for over two weeks and I haven't held a conversation with anyone, let alone made a friend."

I grab her soft hand and notice it is colder than mine so I wrap both hands one hers and hold tight "I'd like to think we are friends," I pause with a grin as I let go of her hand "but it's a shame that I have no time for another friend, seeing as though I have SO many already!" I motion towards all the empty area around me.  
A smirk begins to form across her face and she looks up at me with her deep blue eyes and says "Are you always this cheeky?"


	2. Chapter 2

I inhale deeply trying to make the most of my last joint, which sadly reminds me that I need to go out and buy more. I turn to my stereo and press play; it begins to blast out 'Sky is the Limit' by Rebelution, this always gets me in a good mood. I put the smoke in my mouth and raise my arms above my head and sway to the music, I close my eyes and take a deep drag once again feeling the smoke fill my lungs and then slowly releasing it giving me a relaxing sensation in my entire body. I start flowing with the music and begin to bust out a few wild moves and then beginning spinning around on the spot for no reason. Once I slow down I see a figure standing in my door way I freeze immediately whilst simultaneously screaming "FUCK!"

"I am so sorry!"

The voice sounds familiar as I run to turn the stereo off

"I am so sorry, I knocked but the music," she begins to mumble the rest of her sentence in French.

"Delphine?"  
I turn back around the corner to see her with one hand on her forehead and temple and other on waving around furiously as she continues to speak in French to herself

"Delphine!?" she continues to ignore me with her back to me, so I grab her arm that's vigorously waving in the air and spin her around to face me whilst yelling "HELLO!"

To my surprise she falls quiet but continues to have a strange look on her face, she won't make eye contact with me, "what's wrong?"

"Um, Cosima… You," she points at my torso and I suddenly realise my dressing gown had fallen off during my dancing number.

"Oh my god," I drop her hand and shuffle back to grab my gown and hastily put it back on "I'm sorry! When I get in one of those moods I just, I dunno, I feel free" I let out a nervous laugh.

"Non, I should not have walked in like that."

"Don't be sorry! Just forget it! No harm done anyway!" I let out a massive grin.

"I guess not," she mumbles as she looks down on the ground at something, my eyes follow her line of vision and I notice she is looking at smoke sitting on the ground.

"OH! Shit, sorry, I bet you find them disgusting, shit" I pick up the smoke and throw it in the ash tray.  
I don't know what it is about this girl but she makes me nervous and act like a school boy, I normally wouldn't care what people thought about me smoking weed but I felt like I had to impress and please Delphine when she was near, she makes me weak I guess.

"Non, Non, on the contrary Cosima," she pulls out a box of smokes, "would you like one?" she puts the box in front of me, "I feel bad that you had to get rid of your smoke for me" she giggles.

"Ah, nah thanks, I normally just stick to weed," my voice cracks at the last word.

"I have never tried it."

Her response comes as a surprise to me, "oh, did you want to try some? I'm about to go get some more right now if you want to wait a couple of minutes."

Her face lights up like a child at Christmas, "Okay then! I will come with you if you would like?"

"Um, sure, let me just get changed first" I chuckle

"It seems that I'm always giving you a fright Cosima."

I walk around the corner into my room to change and mumble under my breath, "yeah because you get hotter every time I see you."

"You've never done this before have you?" I ask Delphine as I knock on the door, her left arm is gripping her right elbow as she looks at the ground, "do I look that bad?"

"God no," I laugh, "you just seem a little nervous… just relax, it'll be okay I've known Felix for over a year now just chill."

The roller door swings open, "Ahoy my sexy scientist, you're early this week? Is it the new gi-?"

"FELIX, this is Delphine." I step aside, to show the girl that I talked non-stop about when I was high last week with him.

"OH!" Felix says with a shocked face, "Ello there Frenchie! You here to get some weed too?" He says with an evil grin.

Delphine's body when on full alert once hearing the word 'weed' and looks around to see if anyone heard him say it

"Naw Cosima, she's a cute one" he giggles

I give Felix an evil glare as I walk into his flat and make my way to the couch, "So, how's Sarah?"

"Oh buggered if I know! She's been gone for 8 months now, how the bloody hell do you expect me to know?'

"Well you're always complaining about it why don't you call the cops or go looks for her?"

"I've got better things to do then waste my time looking for her and the dick."

Delphine looks unease as she stands near the door of Felix's flat, she's taking in the surroundings of the place and trying to understand our conversation as well, which is leaving a blank look on her face.

"Your puppy is looking a bit lost…" Felix whispers in my ear as he hands me the small bag of green

"Leave her alone would you." I hand him the money and Delphine slowly walks over to the couch where I'm sitting

"Take a seat Frenchie, make yourself at home, I'm off! Now Cosima you know the rules, anywhere but the bed, okay..." He turns and winks at me then closes the door after him

"What does he mean?" Delphine says as she eyes the bag I'm holding

I begin to blush and think of a quick excuse, "he means the smoking, we can smoke anywhere but the bed."

"Oh," She seems to have brought my lie, so I turn to the coffee table and lay a piece of paper, "This will just take a second," I say as I fumble the greens onto the paper, as I begin to roll it I look over my shoulder to Delphine who is intently watching my every move, my hands tremble more with the knowledge of watching me so closely. I finish the joint and slowly lick the edge of the paper and turn to face Delphine; her eyes are wide with excitement and once I fold the end over her body become relaxed which make a smile spread across my face.

"So," I say trying to break the silence

"So," she responses as I watch her feeling of nervousness return

"Shall we?" I put the end of the joint on my lips and grab the black lighter in my pocket, which I instinctively light the joint and take a deep drag. I take the joint by my index finger and thumb and hand it to Delphine; she takes the joint with her shaking hand and puts it to her lips and inhales. I watch as she closes her eyes and her chest rises which she holds her breath for a while then slowly exhales. Once she finished exhaling her eyes open, "this is amazing, why do I smoke cigarettes?"

I laugh, "I have no idea!"

Within second Delphine places both hands on each side of my face and presses her lips against mine, her lips are beautifully soft and at first lightly touch mine then she presses harder. Her touch shoots tingles up and down my body and I place my right hand on the small of her back, my touch makes her jolt back and breaks the kiss. Her face is filled with terror and as fast as she instigated the kiss she jumps up off the couch and start mumbling in French, I usually love seeing her flustered because she looks so cute but this time it's different. "I'm sorry Cosima, I have to go, I'm sorry, I can't..." Before she can finish her sentence she is out the door. I run after her and yell for her to return but I hear the door of building close and silence fills the hallway. I turn around and fall back on to the couch, "fuck." I sigh.


End file.
